Another Reason
by ComputerGirl12
Summary: Chad comes to the forest whenever he needs peace and quiet. But will he find another reason? I hope you like it! This is a one-shot! Please review!


A/N: Wow, who knew gym class could be so inspirational. I didn't participate in any activities in gym, so I walked around the border of the soccer field. When I heard the sound of my feet dragging across the grass, I got this idea. Who says inspiration can't come from anywhere. I hope you like it!! Here it is!! Here is the one-shot called Another Reason.

_**Another Reason**_

"Swish Squat." That was the sound her shoes made as she dragged them across the grass.

"Crunch." She occasionally heard that if she happened to step on a leaf.

She was in the midst of hundreds of trees, all of them seeming to bend down, as if becoming a blanket on top of her; blocking out the sun and the sky.

Soon she got annoyed with the constant pattern: "Swish Squat, Swish Squat, Crunch, Rustle." Then it would repeat. She groaned in annoyance, and plopped down next to the nearest tree.

The wind whistled and she shivered. She cursed at herself for not bringing a jacket. Why did she come here? She was so stupid. Chad had insulted her, but this time he had crossed the line.

After her last, "Fine!!" she had run here to have peace and where no one, especially Chad, could see her cry. But she had too deep into the forest, and she was lost. She squinted at her watch and sighed. No one would be at Condor Studios. It was too late. Stupid her.

Her mom had called a couple of hours ago, before her fight with Chad.

* * *

_**Two Hours Ago…….**_

_**"Hey mom."**_

_**"Hey honey. I won't be able to pick you up today. I have to work late."**_

_**"Then how am I going to get home?"**_

_**"You can ask one of your friends to drive you. See you later honey!! Love you!!"**_

_**"Love you too, bye."**_

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

None of her friends or Chad would be anywhere near Condor Studios, or near this forest, which was around the corner. As if on cue, her stomach grumbled as her time on her watch changed to 7:00 pm. Stupid Chad. Stupid hunger. Stupid Sonny for not bringing any food. She closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep, tears still going down her face.

Suddenly, she jolted awake. She rolled her eyes slowly around, looking for what had woken her up.

"Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. Crunch." Something was walking closer. She quickly grabbed a twig and stood up. Her eyes darted left and right. She was curious and afraid of what it could be. It could be a squirrel, a deer, or a bear.

"Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. Crunch." Her heart sped up, and she closed her eyes. She didn't want to see what it was.

"Crunch. Crunch." She felt its presence near her and she started swinging her stick.

"Ow!! Ow!!" She heard a voice say. Why did that voice sound familiar?

She hesitantly opened her eyes, and saw Chad laying on the ground, holding his head.

"Oh, Chad……" Sonny said.

"Nice swinging, Munroe." Chad said angry. Was there a hint of amusement in his voice? He was smiling.

"I'm so sorry Chad."

"Really, Sonny, really?"

"Really. Wait, why are you out here?"

"I always come out here to have peace. I also was-" he blushed, "-looking for you to apologize. I guess I deserved you hitting me in the head with a twig." Sonny blushed. "I'm sorry about what I said before."

Sonny looked away from him. She didn't want him to see her cry.

One arm still on his head, Chad put his other arm around her shoulders.

She turned her head to him, and they locked eyes.

Then there, in the shadows of the dark forest, their silhouettes on the trunks of the trees, their lips connected.

After a few moments, they turned their heads away from each other. Both faces were bright red. The awkward silence was broken, when Sonny shivered. Chad looked at her, and she blushed.

He didn't smirk, no, he smiled. He wrapped his jacket around her, and her skin tingled at his touch. He wrapped his arm around her and it was that simple. Nothing else needed to be said. She loved him, and he loved her. Tomorrow, Chad would have to be Chad Dylan Cooper, the lead of the number one hit tween drama, and Sonny would have to pretend to hate him.

Before, Chad had said she was "picked out of a hat" and it was by chance she was chosen to replace Mandy. If that was true, he was lucky that she was the one that was "picked out of a hat." He wasn't sure about a lot of things, but one thing's for sure.

He now had three reasons to come to this forest: peace, quiet, and another reason: for love.


End file.
